


A Spring Surprise

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bunny Heroes, Kiran is big thirsty, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Bruno in a bunny suit is doing strange, strange things to Kiran's heart.





	A Spring Surprise

"Are. You. Serious?" Kiran gaped, open-mouthed at the sight before him. 

"Believe me, this was not my first choice of costume either."

Kiran went red, unable to take his eyes off the Emblian Prince now wearing one of the bunny costumes Askr used in their Spring festivals. He'd been hoping so long for Bruno to arrive back in Askr, but this? This was almost too much for Kiran's poor heart to handle. The other looked unfairly good in white and purple and Kiran was fighting down the mad urge to pet the other's ears. Bruno huffed, fluffy rabbit ears swaying in the breeze as he crossed his arms.

"You may blame Loki for this. I had no part in this, I assure you."

"You look so, um-"

"Ridiculous? Laughable?" the other supplied, eyebrow raised above his mask.

"Cute" Kiran blurted out.

Oh Naga, why had he said that?! He spluttered, instantly mortified as the other looked bewildered.

"You think this outfit looks good on me? I can't say the same..." Bruno said slowly, looking down at the white and purple silk.

"Well, um, purple is your colour! And er, the ears are kind of charming... it makes you look less intimidating!" Kiran assured him, trying not to trip over his words in his embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bruno's lips quirked up slightly at that, amused.

"Perhaps I desire to look intimidating? Who would be scared of a rabbit?" he replied.

"A carrot!" Kiran grinned, laughing as the other sighed and buried his face in his hands.

This wasn't quite what he was thinking of when he wanted Bruno back in the Order, but right now he wasn't going to complain too much. He could totally handle this.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't handle this. He was infinitely wrong in his assessment of his ability to handle anything that was going on right now. 

"So warm..." Bruno mumbled, popping open the top of his shirt, his slick toned chest peeking through the white silk.

"I-it is, isn't it? Kiran replied, willing his eyes away from the sight with determination and wondering where his life went wrong.

Having Bruno around was both a blessing and a curse; the Order was complete again with his presence for the first time in years. Kiran hadn't seen Sharena, Anna and Alfonse so overjoyed in quite a while; he knew how much the Emblian meant to them both as Zacharias and as Bruno. And after hearing so much about the mysterious Zacharias, Kiran was finally getting to really know him as a person. His likes, dislikes, favourite book genres, the way he'd wrinkle his nose when he was embarrassed, the beautiful script of his handwriting and the low timbre of his voice whispering healing incantations-

Hence the crux of the matter; Kiran was completely, unbearably enamored with him. And seeing the object of his affections in a bunny suit, murmuring about how hot he was while rolling up his sleeves to reveal the most beautiful arms he'd seen on a man was going to send Kiran to an early grave. 

He sighed, resolutely keeping his eyes in front of him and away from the man on his right. They were winning this battle quite handily, but there was always the chance for a mistake - hence Bruno's presence as a backup healer. Still, Kiran was slightly beginning to regret having stationed him right next to Kiran in the hot spring sunshine. 

"Is something the matter?" Bruno inquired at the other's pensive gaze. 

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just getting a little hot in this coat! Maybe I shouldn't have turned down Sharena's offer to wear a lighter coat for the event" Kiran replied, not untruthfully.

"You have no plans to dress as a rabbit? I feel the look would suit you, Kiran."

"M-me?" he said, taken aback at the teasing smile on the other's face.

"Yes. You're always resplendent in a white coat in the first place. I feel one look at you with bunny ears on would raise any unit's morale" Bruno replied, smile now dangerously genuine.

 _'Kiss me you beautiful man'_   thought Kiran.

"I think Camus might need a bit of healing over there" is what he blurted out instead.

"Ah, you're correct. Well, consider it at the very least, Kiran. The season only lasts so long..." Bruno said readily, before mounting his steed and riding in the direction of the knight from Grust. 

When he was sure the other had ridden away, Kiran buried his face in his hands and groaned. Of course he had to fall for a blood cursed prince of another kingdom, not anyone in his league! Silently cursing his taste in men, he continued to watch the battlefield with his heart lowly fluttering. He had to get his shit together and soon, or he wouldn't be able to look the other in the face. 

* * *

 

"Autumn seems to be almost upon us."

"You were right about Spring ending so quickly" Kiran replied absent-mindedly, watching the orange and brown leaves slowly drift towards the ground around them.

It had been months since the Spring Festival had ended and Kiran was slightly less flustered at the sight of Bruno in his seemingly eternal bunny suit. In truth, he hadn't had time to feel much of anything other than anxiety. The warm hues of Spring had faded and so had the high mood of the kingdom with the menace of Hel looming over them. Patrols had been more frequent around the castle town, with the army of the dead appearing with little notice or warning. Kiran was running ragged and the last few withered leaves falling to the ground seemed to represent his mood perfectly. He'd been ruminating out in the castle's garden feeling sorry for himself when Bruno had appeared by his side, taking a seat next to him on the worn white bench.

He eyed the other, wondering what the other had approached him for.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was planning to ask you that, Kiran. You cut such a lonely figure out here I felt like I had to make sure you were alright."

"Pfft, thanks. I'm fine, just a bit sleepy" he said with a smile, running a tired hand over his face.

"I'm hardly surprised. I've seen you run around the entirety of Askr in the last few weeks." Bruno commiserated, moving closer to the other.

"It _has_ been stressful lately. Problems seem to be popping up all over the place, Hel has some bullshit immunity we can't figure out how to crack yet, we're in need of new heroes but we don't have the resources..." Kiran listed, feeling more fatigued as he went on.

Bruno nodded silently, not saying anything. Kiran hunched over, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Naga, what WAS he going to do? He wasn't a military strategist, he wasn't royalty and he was way over his head. Veronica and Bruno were still cursed. He'd failed to save Gunnthra and he was almost entirely sure Fjorm was lying about her sickness not getting worse. And now Hel?!

"I just have this crazy, sinking feeling like I'm not ready for what's coming."

"You're not alone, Kiran. You have the Order and all the Heroes by your side, myself included. Do you think we would let you fall?"

"My failures are my own" Kiran replied quietly, hands clenching.

"And what of my failings? Of deceiving you and the entire Order to facilitate my own suicide?" 

"You had a good reason for doing that, even if it wasn't the right choice! I barely know what I'm doing at this point..." he mumbled, downcast.

Kiran looked up, startled at the gentle gloved hand on his knee. Bruno smiled back at him, expression beautifully soft as his hair fluttered in the cool Autumn breeze.

"You have what it takes, Kiran. Do you think so many of us who stand behind you believe in a fool? Do you think I put my life in your hands believing you won't take care of it?"

"That's not what I meant! I trust your instincts, but..." the summoner stuttered, bright red.

"I came here for a reason. I believe in your strength, your wisdom, your compassion, your brilliant light-"

Kiran didn't get to hear the rest of what talents Bruno thought he supposedly possessed, because he was entirely too busy kissing him.

 It seems the warmth of spring had not yet faded. 

**Author's Note:**

> give more brunos. i want og kozaki bruno and 2 more seasonals stat
> 
> thanks for reading as always :)


End file.
